Tous les cris, les SOS
by StrangeReflexion
Summary: [OS] Chacun a un degré de sensibilité qui lui est propre, et parfois tout ce dont on a besoin c'est d'un ami capable d'en percevoir les signes. [TPMP - Bertrand Chameroy - Camille Combal]


**Salut à tous ! Voici une petite fic Comberoy sans prétention, pour changer de ce que je fais d'habitude. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas familier, il s'agit d'un ship (Camille Combal / Bertrand Chameroy) basé sur l'émission "Touche pas à mon poste" qui est diffusée tous les soirs de semaines sur D8 à 18:50. J'ai écris ce oneshot d'une traite pendant une longue insomnie en écoutant la reprise de "Tous les cris, les S.O.S." de Daniel Balavoine par Christique and the Queens et La Grande Sophie. Encore une fois, c'est une histoire sans grande prétention, mais j'espère que vous prendre autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. =)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 _Comme un fou va jeter à la mer_

 _Des bouteilles vides et puis espère_

 _Qu'on pourra lire au travers_

 _Un S.O.S. écrit avec de l'air_

 _Pour te dire que je me sens seul_

 _Je dessine à l'encre vide un désert…_

La journée s'était déroulée tout à fait normalement pour lui. Pour tout le monde. C'est comme si après tout ce temps, les gens avaient commencé à oublier. Oh, bien sûr, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Le sentiment d'unité nationale était toujours aussi vivace qu'au lendemain des drames. Et pourtant, noyé dans cette chaleur humaine comme il l'était, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul.

Il avait pourtant ses collègues, qui désormais étaient bien plus comme une seconde famille pour lui. Il avait aussi ses fans, et leurs milliers de messages de soutien et d'affection, chaque jour sur les réseaux sociaux. Ces derniers lui avaient même permis d'être n°1 des hommes les plus beaux du PAF.

Pourtant tout cela semblait alors tellement insignifiant alors qu'il gisait dans un coin de son appartement, dans le noir, avec une bouteille d'alcool et une clope à la main. Ses mains, elles étaient froides. Gelées. Comme tout son corps. Quelle ironie quand on sait que l'alcool à tendance à donner une sensation de chaleur.

Oh, comme il était beau, alors, le beau-gosse du PAF ! Le chouchou des internautes ! Recroquevillé sur lui-même sur le sol de son salon, au pied du canapé, le visage baigné de larmes. Les rideaux étaient tirés, comme pour le couper du monde. Aucune lumière ne filtrait, en dehors du bout de sa cigarette à chaque fois qu'il tirait une bouffée toxique et de l'écran de son téléphone qui s'allumait de temps en temps quand il recevait un message. Ses amis s'inquiétaient pour lui.

Ces dernières semaines, cela avait été de plus en plus dur de plaquer un sourire crédible sur son visage et de le tenir tout au long de la journée. Encore plus dur de mettre l'entrain habituel lors de sa chronique. Au départ, personne ne lui en avait tenu rigueur car tout le monde était un peu secoué par la violence des événements et respectait le deuil national. Mais la routine reprenant ses droits, il avait fallu prendre sur soi pour divertir les français. Pour leur changer les idées et leur montrer qu'on était là pour eux.

Mais qui était là pour lui, aujourd'hui ?

D'accord, la question pouvait paraître un peu idiote au premier abord. Bertrand s'était plus ou moins volontairement éloigné des gens qui lui étaient proches. Oh, il ne fallait pas croire, il ne faisait pas cela par gaieté de cœur. Ni parce qu'il aimait se faire du mal volontairement. Simplement, il en était arrivé à un point où il se sentait complètement perdu et dans une telle position de faiblesse qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de faire face à l'avis de chacun. Parce que non, ce n'était pas parce que sa vie professionnelle semblait être de plus en plus belle que tout était rose pour autant. Loin de là.

Jusqu'ici tout semblait tenir la route. Il s'était remis de sa rupture avec Marie, son boulot était génial, ses potes merveilleux, et sa famille le soutenait dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Bertrand porta sa cigarette une dernière fois à sa bouche avant de l'écraser dans le cendrier à côté de lui. De ses mains tremblantes il en sortie une autre du paquet qu'il ramassa près de ses pieds et l'alluma. Combien en avait-il fumé depuis qu'il était rentré ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Le briquet lui échappa des mains et tinta lorsqu'il tomba sur le carrelage. Le jeune garçon soupira et attrapa la bouteille pour avaler une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool. Pour être totalement honnête, lui-même se trouvait pathétique. Si on le voyait comme ça… mais heureusement, ça n'arriverait pas.

Il y avait pourtant bien une personne qu'il aurait aimé avoir à ses côtés en cet instant. En cet instant, et pour la vie. Mais c'était se bercer d'illusions. _Tu devrais déjà t'estimer heureux de l'avoir comme ami_ , se sermonna-t-il intérieurement. De nouveau, les larmes vinrent embuer ses yeux. Quand il les ferma, laissant reposer sa tête en arrière contre le mur pour souffler une bouffée de fumée, ces dernières roulèrent le long de ses joues en suivant les sillons séchés des précédentes.

 _Difficile d'appeler au secours_

 _Quand tant de drames nous oppressent_

 _Et les larmes nouées de stress_

 _Etouffent un peu plus les cris d'amour_

 _De ceux qui sont dans la faiblesse_

 _Et dans un dernier espoir disparaissent..._

Le jeudi soir, après l'émission qui était la dernière de la semaine pour la plupart, Cyril et ses chroniqueurs avaient l'habitude d'aller prendre un verre avant de rentrer. Parfois même il leur arrivait de dîner tous ensemble. Ce soir-là ne faisait pas exception à la règle. L'animateur se trouvait donc attablé avec Valérie, Enora, Isabelle, Camille, Thierry, Jean-Michel, Gilles et Julien. Il ne manquait que Bertrand et Jean-Luc. Mais ce dernier était sur scène pour son one-man show la plupart du temps. Bertrand, en revanche, s'était éclipsé rapidement après le débriefing pour ne pas avoir à trouver une nouvelle excuse à son refus.

La soirée en elle-même se passait relativement bien. L'ambiance était la même que sur le plateau, si ce n'était pire. Car ici personne ne jugeait leurs propos, ils n'avaient aucune rigueur audio-visuelle à tenir. Les clients fidèles du bar avaient même finis par se faire aux bruyants éclats de rires et de voix de ce groupe déjanté. Même si elle ne restait jamais très longtemps à cause de sa tonne de boulot, Isabelle prenait toujours plaisir à partager ce moment de détente avec ses amis.

Lorsque le portable de Camille vibra, au beau milieu de la soirée, ce dernier détourna son attention de la conversation pour le tirer de la poche de son jeans délavé. _Un nouveau message._ Il fit glisser son doigts sur l'écran tactile et tapa son code pour déverrouiller l'appareil et vit le nom de son meilleur ami apparaître sur l'écran. Même s'il était content d'avoir de ses nouvelles, il était malgré tout surprit dans la mesure où ce dernier était très distant ces derniers temps. Il avait même eut l'impression que Bertrand l'évitait plus encore que les autres de la bande. Il ne sortait plus, ne rigolait plus en dehors des caméras. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas et lui, ainsi que tout le monde, avait essayé de lui parler. Mais toutes leurs tentatives avaient été sans résultats. Quand il n'éludait pas les questions ou ne se dérobait pas tout simplement, Bertrand se braquait carrément. Une fois il s'était carrément mis en colère contre ce pauvre Thierry.

[de : Bertrand Chameroy - _J'ai besoin de toi…_ ]

« _Tout va bien mon chéri ?_ lui demanda Cyril qui avait remarqué que son fayot avait froncé les sourcils en regardant ton téléphone.

\- _Oui, je…_ »

Il resta un instant sans rien dire, fixant son téléphone. Le ton de ce message l'inquiétait. Son cœur s'emballa à l'idée que Bertrand puisse faire une grave bêtise. Il le savait sensible et, étant donnée son attitude de ces derniers jours, il avait des raisons de se faire du souci.

« _Je dois y aller !_ annonça-t-il au bout de quelques secondes avant de saisir sa veste et de se lever.

\- _T'es sûr que ça va ?_ insista l'animateur, à son tour inquiet par l'attitude de son cadet.

\- _Pas le temps de t'expliquer !_

\- _Je suis pas sûre d'avoir tout suivit_ , commenta Enora une fois que le jeune homme fut parti précipitamment. »

Tous ceux de la bande qui étaient présent échangèrent un regard. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait ce qui venait de se passer, mais ce qui était certain c'était que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un silence pesant s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes.

Une fois dehors Camille put enfiler sa veste. Même si la météo avait du retard, les nuits étaient quand même plutôt fraîches en cette fin novembre. Il se mit à courir dans les rues de Paris, le téléphone collé à l'oreille, pour rejoindre les studios Canal où il avait laissé son scooter. Les sonneries s'enchaînaient les unes après les autres, sans que personne ne décroche à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« _Répond… Répond, bordel…_ »

Malgré les supplications marmonnées entre ses dents, Camille n'obtint que la voix préenregistrée de son ami lui demandant de laisser un message après le bip sonore. Luttant contre l'angoisse qui commençait à le prendre aux tripes, il recomposa le numéro de son meilleur ami.

« _Bertrand, fais pas le con… répond-moi…_ »

Le temps qu'il arrive sur le parking, il avait atteint trois fois la boîte vocale. Il pesta. Prenant une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, Camille rangea son téléphone et sortis les clés de son véhicule. Il enfila son casque et enfourcha son scooter avant de rouler le plus vite possible en direction de l'appartement du niçois.

 _Et je cours, je me raccroche à la vie_

 _Je me saoule avec le bruit_

 _Des corps qui m'entourent_

 _Comme des lianes nouées de tresses_

 _Sans comprendre la détresse_

 _Des mots que j'envoie…_

Il n'avait pas pu résister. Ça avait été plus fort que lui. Et peut-être que la bouteille à moitié vide à ses côtés n'était pas innocente à tout cela non plus. Il paraît que l'alcool enhardi. C'était peut-être vrai, oui. Toujours est-il que le mal était fait. Bertrand avait attrapé son téléphone, ignorant toutes les notifications qui s'accumulaient depuis la fin de l'émission en attendant qu'il y jette un œil, et avait envoyé un message à Camille.

Camille Combal. Ce nom pourtant majoritairement féminin ne le rendait pas moins viril. Ce sudiste des montagnes l'avait rapidement accueilli dans l'équipe, le courant était tout de suite passé. Bertrand devait bien admettre qu'il admirait son aîné qui, pourtant, était tout son inverse. Il lui enviait notamment son calme légendaire alors que lui était du genre à stresser facilement. Souvent, quand ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux dans la loge commune en début d'émission, Camille faisait tout pour le détendre avant qu'il n'aille faire sa chronique.

Avec le temps tous les deux étaient rapidement devenus des meilleurs amis. Leur duo était devenu tout aussi mythique dans les bureaux de D8 que celui composé par Thierry Moreau et Jean-Michel Maire, sinon plus. Bertrand adorait passer du temps avec lui. Mais, et ça il ne l'avouerait probablement jamais à personne, ce qu'il aimait parce dessus tout c'était le rire de Camille. À chaque fois qu'il l'entendait il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, même si sa journée avait été merdique au possible. C'était comme ça, tout simplement.

Pourtant ces derniers temps, le rire de l'animateur radio lui faisait l'effet inverse. Il lui faisait comme une boule dans le ventre. Il lui suffisait de regarder le fond d'écran de son téléphone pour que la sensation lui revienne. Un selfie des deux garçons en train de faire les idiots. La scène était tellement vivace dans son souvenir qu'en fermant les yeux il pouvait presque entendre les éclats de rires qui ont suivis la prise de ce cliché. Il suffit de quelques secondes pour que Bertrand regrette d'avoir repensé à ce moment. Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge, si serré que même l'alcool ne parvint pas à le dissoudre.

Quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer longuement en affichant le portrait de Camille, il regretta son geste. C'était pourtant prévisible. Quel meilleur ami ne s'inquiéterait pas en recevant un tel appel au secours ? Cette fois-ci il se retint de décrocher. Il jeta même l'appareil sur le canapé. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie que Camille l'entende pleurer au téléphone, ce qui était un peu idiot en soit puisqu'il savait que son aîné viendrait le trouver chez lui. Alors oui, peut-être devait-il bien admettre qu'il avait besoin de sa présence.

Une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool pour brouiller tous ces paradoxes entre cœur et raison. Une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool qui pourtant sembla avoir l'effet inverse. Au bout de trois tentatives, le téléphone redevint muet pour de bon. Mais Bertrand n'était pas idiot, le montagnard ne laisserait pas tomber l'affaire si facilement. Dans moins de deux heures il serait à sa porte en train de le convaincre de lui ouvrir avant qu'il n'enfonce la porte. _Ou bien tu peux traîner ton corps hors d'ici,_ pensa-t-il en son for intérieur. Oui, mais pour aller où ? Et puis honnêtement, avec tout l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang à cet instant précis, il ne risquait probablement pas d'aller très loin.

 _Tous les cris les S.O.S._

 _Partent dans les airs, dans l'eau laissent une trace_

 _Dont les écumes font la beauté..._

 _Pris dans leur vaisseau de verre_

 _Les messages luttent mais les vagues_

 _Les ramènent en pierres d'étoiles sur les rochers..._

La conduite de Camille était nerveuse. Heureusement pour lui, il était assez tard et les rues étaient relativement vides. Il ne savait pas exactement d'où lui venait cette idée de Bertrand voulant se faire du mal, mais son comportement était tellement étrange récemment qu'il ne savait plus du tout à quoi s'attendre avec son cadet. Dans l'état où il était, le trajet sembla beaucoup plus long que dans son souvenir.

Quand enfin il arriva au pied de l'immeuble, il se gara en vitesse et tapa le digicode avant de pousser la grande porte et de gravir les quatre étages en montant les marches deux par deux. La lumière s'activa dans le couloir lorsque les capteurs détectèrent sa présence. Sans prendre le temps de souffler un peu, il se dirigea à grandes enjambées jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement de Bertrand avant de frapper plusieurs coups. Il attendit un peu, collant son oreille contre la porte pour avoir un signe de vie, mais pas un son ne lui parvint. Il espérait vraiment que Bertrand était ici et pas en train d'errer dans un coin paumé de la ville. De nouveau il frappa, plus fort, et plus longtemps aussi. Tant pis s'il finissait par réveiller les voisins. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui à présent c'était que Bertrand aille bien. « _Soit en vie_ » était l'expression exacte qui lui traversa l'esprit.

La simple idée que Bertrand puisse mourir, seul qui plus est, lui était insupportable. Pas lui. Son cœur était serré et une boule d'angoisse lui pesait dans le ventre. Il tapa de nouveau contre la porte, mais cette fois il appelait son nom.

« _Bertrand ! Cham' t'es là ?! Ouvre la porte, bon sang !_ »

Sa voix vibrait d'inquiétude. Pour quelqu'un d'extérieur cela aurait pu passer pour de la colère, mais pour quelqu'un qui le connaissait suffisamment bien, comme Bertrand lui-même, c'était évident. Pourtant ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir se manifester. La grande question était alors la suivante : était-il seulement là ?

Un bruit dans l'appartement lui apporta la réponse. Un bruit de verre. Et plus précisément un bruit de bouteille en verre qui tombe sur du carrelage sans se briser. Donc Bertrand était bel et bien là. Malgré le soulagement que cette information lui procura, Camille ne put, pendant une seconde, empêcher une pointe de colère de s'immiscer en lui. Pourquoi lui avait-il demandé de venir s'il refusait de le voir ?

 _Et s'il était incapable de venir t'ouvrir ? Et s'il regrettait d'avoir envoyé ce message ? Non. Pourquoi regretterait-il ?_

Tout un tas de questions fusèrent dans la tête de Camille. Il se gifla mentalement. Si Bertrand était dans un sale état, ce n'était pas en restant sur le pas de la porte à réfléchir qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose. De nouveau il frappa à la porte.

« _Bertrand, je t'ai entendu. Je sais que tu es là. Ouvre cette porte, s'il te plait !_

\- _Vas-t-en…_ »

La réponse était presque inaudible, mais au moins il lui avait répondu. Camille soupira. Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de Bertrand, au-delà de l'alcool, qui conforta l'animateur radio dans sa volonté de ne pas partir. Pas quand son meilleur ami avait besoin de lui.

Camille se baissa jusqu'à finir à genoux devant la porte. Il se pencha alors et fit glisser sa main sous la porte, de gauche à droite, jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Une petite pochette agrafée au bois de la porte et de laquelle il tira une clé. Il était l'une des rares personnes à connaître l'existence de cette clé de secours. Encore une preuve de la confiance que lui accordait Bertrand.

Une fois la clé en main, il se releva et ouvrit la porte. À l'intérieur, l'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre. Seul le pas de la porte était éclairé grâce aux néons du couloir, et sur lequel se distinguait son ombre à lui. Avant même de songer à allumer, Camille chercha à percevoir la présente du jeune homme. C'est un point rouge-orangé, apparut de nulle part dans le noir, qui trahit sa position. L'odeur ambiante lui confirma que c'était bien Bertrand qui était là-bas, en train de fumer.

« _N'allume pas… s'il te plait_ , demanda la voix tremblante de Bertrand quand il vit son ami tendre le bras vers l'interrupteur.

\- _D'accord_. »

Camille ferma la porte derrière lui, passant le chaînon de sécurité plutôt que de chercher à fermer à clé. Il sortit son téléphone pour se guider dans le noir et retira sa veste qu'il posa sur une chaise. Malgré la consigne de Bertrand, il alluma les spots de la cuisine. Ainsi il put mieux distinguer le jeune homme assis à même le sol dans son salon. Et quelle image avait-il sous les yeux…

 _Et j'ai ramassé les bouts de verre,_

 _J'ai recollé tous les morceaux,_

 _Tout était clair comme de l'eau..._

 _Contre le passé y'a rien à faire,_

 _Il faudrait changer les héros_

 _Dans un monde où le plus beau reste à faire…_

Bertrand avait les jambes légèrement repliées, et le bras tenant la cigarette était nonchalamment posé sur son genou. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, trahissant le fait qu'il avait dû souvent passer ses mains dedans. Ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis, et soulignés par des cernes très marqués. Ses joues étaient creusées par les larmes séchées. À ses côtés gisaient un paquet de cigarettes et une bouteille de d'alcool tous les deux quasiment vides. Sincèrement, il faisait peine à voir. D'ailleurs il dut le remarquer à la façon dont Camille le regardait car il baissa la tête.

Quand son meilleur ami ramassa ses deux « compagnons » de dépravation, le niçois ne protesta même pas. Sa simple présence semblait l'avoir apaisé. Il écrasa le cadavre de sa dernière cigarette et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

« _Parle-moi Cham',_ demanda l'aîné des deux hommes.

\- _Je suis désolé. J'aurais pas dû-_

\- _Arrête ça tout de suite. Je suis là maintenant. Alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas._ »

Le ton de Camille était ferme mais sa voix restait douce. Il n'était pas question pour lui de brusquer le jeune homme. Il posa une main sur son genou pour l'encourager.

« _C'est rien, vraiment. Je suis bourré. J'aurais pas dû envoyer ce message_ , insista le niçois.

\- _Pas à moi, Bertrand._ Camille soupira. _On se connaît depuis longtemps toi et moi._

\- _Trois ans et sept mois,_ répondit l'autre du tac au tac.

\- _C'est précis,_ remarqua-t-il en rigolant. Mais il cessa bien vite en voyant la mine triste de son ami. _Écoute… Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Ces dernières semaines tu agis bizarrement avec nous tous. Est-ce qu'on a fait quelque chose ?_

\- _C'est pas vous. C'est moi._ »

Bertrand soupira et changea de position, s'asseyant en tailleur et fixant le plafond. Il évitait à tout prix de croiser le regard de Camille. Ce dernier l'avait d'ailleurs bien senti. Quand il avait dit « on » il avait pensé « je ». Il avait l'impression que même s'il essayait de ne rien montrer, c'était avec lui qu'il y avait un problème. Voyant que le montagnard ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, Chameroy soupira. Il resta un moment silencieux, ce que l'autre respecta.

« _C'est con, hein, mais je crois que je suis pas remis des attentats,_ avoua Bertrand d'une petite voix.

\- _Tu veux en parler ?_

\- _Je…_ Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Le regard de Camille sur lui le rendait nerveux. _J'ai eu peur de perdre les gens que j'aime et…_

\- _C'est normal ça,_ le rassura-t-il. »

Bertrand poussa un énième soupir. Il ne savait pas comment se sortir de cette discussion. Quand Camille passa un bras autour de ses épaules, il prit la décision de lui dire la vérité. Mais il avait peur de sa réaction. Il ne voulait pas détruire leur amitié ni instaurer de gêne entre eux.

Camille regarda son cadet qui restait silencieux. Il pouvait presque voir la bataille qui faisait rage au fond de lui. Mais dieu seul savait ce qu'elle opposait. Lui-même hésitait quant à la marche à suivre. Il n'avait jamais vu le « petit » Chameroy dans un tel degré de fragilité. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, pour de bon, ou même de lui murmurer quelques paroles encourageantes, mais il ne savait plus de tout de quelle façon le garçon réagirait. Il n'était pas question de le braquer. Finalement, il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Bertrand lui-même.

« _J'ai besoin de dire aux personnes à qui je tiens que je les aime, tu vois ?_ Commença le niçois. _Mais je ne peux pas._

\- _Bien sûr que tu peux,_ s'étonna Camille. _Ne t'occupe pas de ce que peuvent dire ou penser les autres. Si tu en as besoin, fais-le. C'est tout ce qui compte._

\- _Non, c'est… C'est plus compliqué que ça, Camille._ »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Camille à mesure que les informations faisaient leur chemin dans son cerveau. Son meilleur ami était-il réellement dans un tel état pour une fille ? Si tel était le cas ça devait vraiment être sérieux. Car dans son souvenir, même après sa rupture avec Marie, Bertrand n'avait pas réagi de la sorte.

« _Le Chameroy serait-il tombé follement amoureux ?_ Plaisanta le montagnard.

\- _Il n'y a rien de drôle à ça…_ murmura Bertrand d'une voix tremblante, après un moment de silence. »

Pour la première fois, il tourna la tête vers son aîné pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Camille fut touché par l'émotion qu'ils reflétaient. Les larmes faisaient briller ses yeux noisette. Il semblait si fragile et si malheureux en cet instant qu'il regretta de n'avoir pas accordé le sérieux que méritait cette révélation.

« _Eh,_ l'appela Camille en lui secouant doucement les épaules de son bras. _Je suis désolé, d'accord ? T'as raison, y'a rien de drôle… Cette fille, tu la connais depuis longtemps ?_

\- _C'est ça le problème…_ rétorqua le niçois toujours aussi bas. _Ce n'est pas une fille._

\- _Oh…_ »

Camille marqua une pause, surprit par cet aveu. Ça pour une révélation, c'était une révélation. D'une certaine façon, ça ne le surprenait pas plus que ça. Il ne s'y attendait juste pas. En fait, il serait plus juste de dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Bertrand lui annonce cela dans ce genre de situation.

« _Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, ça,_ rassura Camille. _Est-ce que tu penses qu'il y a une chance avec lui ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas…_ admit Bertrand. _J'en doute, mais…_

\- _Mais tu continues d'espérer._ »

Le plus jeune des deux hocha la tête. Le flot silencieux de ses larmes ne se tarissait pas. Parler avec son meilleur ami était libérateur, d'une certaine manière, même si son angoisse première demeurait nichée au creux de ses entrailles. Il devait lui parler. Il devait lui dire, et tant pis s'il se prenait un râteau.

 _Et je cours je me raccroche à la vie_

 _Je me saoule avec le bruit_

 _Des corps qui m'entourent_

 _Comme des lianes nouées de tresses_

 _Sans comprendre la détresse_

 _Des mots que j'envoie..._

Bertrand baissa la tête en jouant avec ses doigts. Il avait besoin de s'occuper les mains pour oublier à quel point elles tremblaient.

« _J'ai peur de lui dire_ , confessa le jeune Chameroy au bout d'un moment. _J'ai peur de briser notre amitié._

\- _S'il tient ne serait-ce qu'un peu à toi, il ne te laissera pas tomber._

\- _Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? Les gens sont imprévisibles !_

\- _Parce que si ça m'arrivait, je ne le rejetterais pas. »_

Ces simples mots délivrés sur un ton catégorique furent un soulagement. Bertrand fut alors secoué par un mélange de rire et de sanglot, ce qui surprit son meilleur ami. L'attitude du jeune homme était vraiment bizarre ces derniers temps.

« _Hey… Ça va aller mon Bertrand,_ le berça Camille quand il enfouit son visage juvénile contre son épaule pour pleurer.

\- _Comment ça pourrait aller alors que …_ Bertrand hésita, avant de reprendre à voix basse. _Alors que je suis tombé amoureux de mon meilleur ami…_ »

Camille se redressa et força le garçon à s'écarter légèrement de lui pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il voulait être sûr d'avoir bien compris ce qu'il avait cru entendre. Quand il plongea son regard dans ses yeux noisette il vit à quel point avouer cela lui avait demandé du courage et à quel point il avait peur de sa réaction.

« _Tu es… amoureux de moi ?_ demanda Camille.

\- _Oui…_ répondit Bertrand en baissant la tête. _Je suis désolé…_

\- _Ne le sois pas._ »

Timidement, le niçois releva la tête. Son meilleur ami lui sourit gentiment et passa son pouce sur ses joues humides.

« _Je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié, Camille. Je ne veux pas te perdre…_

\- _Ça n'arrivera pas. Tu entends, Cham' ? Tu ne me perdras jamais._ »

À la plus grande surprise du « petit » Chameroy, son meilleur ami se pencha vers lui et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ne sachant pas comment interpréter les intentions de l'animateur, il se recula et fronça les sourcils. Camille sourit.

« _Je t'ai dit que si c'était moi, je ne te rejetterais pas,_ lui rappela-t-il.

\- _Ne fais pas ça…_ se braqua le plus jeune.

\- _Faire quoi ?_

\- _Me donner de faux espoirs, comme ça. »_

Camille prit le visage de Bertrand entre ses mains et planta son regard dans le sien. Lorsqu'il fut certain d'avoir capté l'attention de son cadet, il lui sourit tendrement et parla doucement.

« _Alors écoute-moi bien,_ commença-t-il. _Je t'aime, Bertrand Chameroy. Je te le répèterai autant qu'il faudra jusqu'à ce que tu arrêtes de douter, mais je t'aime._

\- _Mais…_ tenta le jeune homme qui n'en revenait pas.

\- _Je t'aime, d'accord ? Maintenant embrasse-moi. »_

Il n'eut pas à se le faire répéter deux fois et captura les lèvres de son meilleur ami pour un nouveau baiser. Quand ils s'écartèrent de nouveau, cette fois le niçois souriait.

« _Tu me promets que je ne suis pas ivre-mort en train de rêver ?_

\- _Tu ne rêves pas mon Cham',_ répondit Camille en riant.

\- _Merci._ »

Le portable de Camille se mit à sonner, tirant les deux hommes de leur étrange bulle. Lorsque l'appelé sortit l'appareil de sa poche, c'est le portrait de leur patron qui s'affichait. Après une grimace d'excuse, il décrocha.

« _Oui mon Baba ?_ Salua Camille. _Non. Non c'est bon, tout va bien. J'étais…_

\- _C'est bon, dis-lui,_ chuchota Bertrand.

\- _J'étais avec Bertrand. Oui, il va bien. Il va mieux._

\- _Salut Cyril !_

\- _Non, j'te promets, ça va. On t'expliquera ça demain si tu veux. Ouais. Ouais, à demain._ »

Camille raccrocha et s'excusa auprès de Bertrand, mais celui-ci le rassura. Cyril pouvait sembler très sans gêne concernant la vie privée de ses amis, mais en réalité il ne dépassait jamais certaines limites. Il suffisait de lui dire clairement les choses et il comprenait. Encore plus si le sujet était sensible, ce qui était le cas pour eux. Mais cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il serait ravi pour ses deux garçons.

« _Et si tu allais te coucher maintenant ?_ Proposa Camille. _T'as vraiment une mine affreuse._

\- _Merci…_ bouda son cadet, ce qui le fit rire.

\- _Tu as besoin de te reposer, Cham'._

\- _Je sais… Tu m'aides à me lever ?_ »

Camille se leva et attrapa les mains de Bertrand avant de le tirer vers le haut. Ce dernier vacilla légèrement une fois qu'il fut debout. L'alcool était toujours bien présent dans son sang. Mais heureusement que son meilleur ami, son compagnon désormais, était là pour le soutenir. Tous les deux se rendirent dans la chambre du jeune homme où ce dernier s'allongea sur son lit sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller.

« _Je vais t'apporter de l'aspirine pour demain, maintenant dors._

\- _Ne me laisse pas… s'il te plait ?_ Supplia le niçois. »

Camille repensa à ce que lui avait dit Bertrand un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, à propos de sa peur de perdre les gens qu'il aime. C'était devenu une réelle angoisse pour lui, alors il n'eut pas le cœur à lui refuser ça. Il acquiesça et vint s'installer de l'autre côté du lit avant de le laisser se blottir contre lui.

« _Merci d'être là…_ murmura Bertrand d'une voix déjà à moitié endormie.

\- _Merci de m'avoir demandé de venir,_ lui répondit-il avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front. »

Bertrand soupira d'aise et s'endormi presque instantanément dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait profondément. Il était à sa place. Il n'était plus seul désormais. Camille avait entendu son appel au secours et avait su être là au bon moment. Et ils avaient beau être partenaires, ils n'en restaient pas moins des meilleurs amis. Bertrand n'en demandait pas plus.

 _Tous les cris les S.O.S._

 _Partent dans les airs dans l'eau_

 _Laissent une trace dont les écumes font la beauté..._

 _Pris dans leur vaisseau de verre_

 _Les messages luttent mais les vagues_

 _Les ramènent en pierres d'étoiles sur les rochers..._

* * *

 **Alors ? =)**


End file.
